Corner of First and Amistad
by eftee
Summary: Even death could not keep them apart. SasuNaru. AU. Oneshot.


**Note: **AU. Takes place in some city in America who knows where. Was inspired from listening to _The Fray – You Found Me _and Nickelback's _Someday._

And also, this is completely un-beta'ed. I wrote this with only a little over an hour and a half of sleep, and in a rush as well because I have to be leaving for class any minute now…

- - -

**Corner of First & Amistad**  
by eftee

Naruto © Kishimoto  
Soundtrack: _you found me – _the fray

- - -

**A month and a half earlier.**

_I found God on the corner of First and Amistad  
where the West was all but won –--_

It wasn't that Sasuke saw his whole life flash before his eyes.

But then again, as he started to fall back into the river, he could see Naruto's face, so perhaps he _was _seeing his whole life flash before his eyes because Naruto _was _his life. _Was. _He was a life he couldn't go back to anymore.

All he heard was the _bang. _He didn't feel the bullet pierce through his chest. He didn't feel any pain. Not really. He only felt himself fall and fall… Was he falling forever? It seemed like it. He could see Naruto's face as his body broke through the surface of the river, blood rippling out in small waves.

And as darkness gripped him, he reached out for the only thing he could see.

_Naruto…_

_

* * *

  
_

(**phone conversation number 01**)

_Brriiing, briiing…_

"MOSHI, MOSHI!"

"…Idiot. Speak English."

"OH HELLO BASTARD I SEE YOU'VE _ACTUALLY _CALLED ME – AND HEY! You're Japanese! You should know what that means!"

"Hn. I was born in America, dumbass. I grew up learning English."

"Whatever, bastard! So how is it out there?!"

"Hot as hell."

Snicker. "And you have to wear all that heavy gear, don't you? I bet you're like sweating your pale ass off!"

"Hn."

"So, so, do you miss me or what?"

Snort. "No."

"Liar! That's why you called me! You totally miss my sexy ass!"

Mutter, mutter (_more like pounding that ass into the mattress, that is)._

"Wait, what did you say? You have to speak up!"

"Oh. Bad reception."

"Aaaaaanyway, it's like a million degrees here too but it's probably nothing compared to what it is out there. And before you ask, I remembered to feed the goldfishes. Oh! You'll never guess what happened today in art class…"

* * *

_A month and a half later – present_

**This is Sasuke Uchiha. I am not available. Leave a message. **

_Leave a message after the beep. Bee—_

He flipped his cell phone closed, lips pressed in a thin, firm line as blue eyes darkened in the dimness of his apartment. With a frustrated sigh, the man tossed his phone to the far side of the couch as he bowed his head, tanned fingers reaching up to grip blond locks.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are one pathetic son of a bitch," he mumbled, slouching further forward so he was gripping his head between his knees. With a frustrated groan, the young man identified as Naruto flung himself side ways on the couch. He lay there unmoving, one arm dangling limply over the edge of the couch as he remained curled in a slight fetal position, a blank look plastered on a normally bright visage.

Bangs and layered strands of unruly golden hair framed his forehead and round face. He was about an average height for men, with an average looking body – not too skinny, not too flabby, not too muscled. Just normal. He didn't work out. He ate his normal dose of healthy and unhealthy foods. He wasn't a health freak nor did he go on junk food binges. But he did have his unhealthy obsession for ramen… and the color orange.

Except he wasn't wearing any orange clothing like he would on a normal day. Instead, he wore a plain, navy blue shirt that looked a little too big on him (there was a red and white fan on the back of the shirt), as well as a pair of dark blue jeans that looked worn out and hung low on his hips, showing off the top of his white and blue striped boxers. It was Sasuke's shirt and jeans that he was wearing. The only thing of his _own _possession he actually wore was his boxers and socks, as well as the blue pendant that dangled from around his neck.

Naruto's fingers twitched before bringing them to his shirt and bunching the material in his fist. He raised it up to his face, drawing the hem further up to his ribs, and inhaled. It didn't smell like Sasuke. Not really. His smell was fading away.

"Damn it, you bastard," he cursed, frustration welling up heavily in his chest.

It was six months since Sasuke joined the damned army. Four and a half months since he graduated boot camp. A little bit more than four and a half months since Sasuke was shipped off to Iraq to fight in that damned war. And it was two months since Naruto last heard from his boyfriend of five years.

He figured if anything had happened to Sasuke, _some_one would have contacted him by now since the only living relative Sasuke had was his older brother, Itachi, and Itachi would have _told _him if something happened… But no one had. And before Naruto stopped hearing from his raven-haired bastard, said raven-haired bastard would call him as frequently as possible – which was a few times a week. But then the calls suddenly stopped coming.

_Sasuke… I wonder if you're okay. I want to hear your voice._

And so, reaching out, he picked his cell phone up, flipped it open, and speed dialed Sasuke's cell.

**This is Sasuke Uchiha. I am not available…**

**

* * *

  
**

(**phone conversation number 06**)

"So you haven't like, had to go into combat or anything yet, right?!"

"No. It's just routine reconnaissance missions and what-not."

"Well, that's good… when are you… gonna be done with your tour?"

"Not till next year, dobe."

"What did I say about calling me that, bastard?! And you say you don't know Japanese…"

"Only enough to insult you with."

"Pfft… that's stupid."

"You are stupid."

"I am not!"

"Hn."

"Argh you're such a jerk. I'd totally punch you in the face if I could right now. I guess I'll just have to resort to punching you through the phone…"

"…idiot."

"You know, it kind of reminds of that one song…" Smirk. Naruto sang in an off key voice. _"I just want to punch you but I can't right now so baby I'll punch you through the phone… kiss me through the phone._"

"Ugh. That stupid song."

"Heeehehehe. _KISS ME THROUGH THE PHONE! KISS ME THROUGH THE PHONE! _C'mon bastard! I don't hear you puckering up!" _Smooch._

"…Dumbass."

But Naruto could practically _hear _the amusement in his voice and the smile on his lips.

* * *

"—and then you know what he called Ino-pig?! He called her 'Beautiful'! And yet my nickname is _Ugly? _That Sai, I swear –"

Naruto gave a noncommittal hum to indicate he was listening – when in reality he wasn't. He swirled the straw in his soda, crinkling and shifting the ice cubes in the glass cup as he gazed blankly out of the diner window. His best (female) friend was sitting across from him, ranting about her friend from college as well as some other student she had befriended the previous semester, Sai. Naruto and Sasuke had met him several times in the past, and while the guy was rather strange and called Naruto 'Dickless,' the guy wasn't _too _bad… A yellow brow twitched. Well, only when he wasn't calling Naruto 'Dickless,' at least.

"Naruto!" his pink-haired friend suddenly said exasperatedly. "Are you even listening?"

"Eh? Yeah, I am!" he reassured, turning to find unconvinced, worried emerald eyes boring straight at him. Naruto grinned cheekily to show he was okay. "Sorry, Sakura! I'm just a bit distracted!"

With a sigh, Sakura Haruno leaned back in her seat across from him. "…You still haven't heard from him, huh?"

Naruto averted his gaze to his coke. "…No."

"I'm sure he's fine," Sakura tried to assure him, but her words didn't sound as believing as she wanted them to. "Someone would have told you something if anything happened to him, right?"

"Right," he agreed, or at least, that's what he told himself every day.

"Hey," Sakura suddenly said, reaching a hand over to place it over his own. She hated to see her friend so down. It wasn't natural. He was supposed to be energetic and bouncing around like a hyperactive kid on sugar. "I don't think Sasuke would be too pleased if he found out you were moping about…"

Naruto scowled. "Well it's his damn fault. Stupid bastard… not calling me or anything… making me worry…"

Sakura smiled gently. "I know. But he's probably moping around too, wherever he is, probably enough for the both of you."

Naruto's lips twitched at that. "That is true…"

Sasuke _did _have the habit of moping around when Naruto would be gone all day. Sometimes Naruto would come home from a full day of classes and work only to find his bastard sulking up a storm. It made him wonder how Sasuke was doing without him, not being able to call or see him…

"Bastard's probably lost without me," Naruto said, his lips spreading into an amused smile.

Sakura laughed. "Most definitely."

* * *

(**phone conversation number 13**)

"…hello?" Groggy.

"Were you sleeping, dobe?"

"mmm…"

Amusement. "Long day?"

"Mmm-hm… 'n' was havin' a good dream…then you woke me up…Thanks a lot, bastard…"

"No problem, dobe."

Silence.

Light breathing.

"Naa—Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

Sleepy whisper. "I miss you…"

"…miss you, too. Go sleep."

"Mmkay… good – _yawn – _night."

"Goodnight, Naruto."

* * *

Itachi Uchiha finished rinsing his arms and hands, having just got done with a surgery. The surgery was a success and Itachi was confident his patient would be just fine once they woke up. Once he was done cleaning himself up and drying his hands, the surgeon left the operating room and out into the bright white corridors of the hospital. The older Uchiha made his way through the hospital with the cafeteria in mind, his stomach growling for some food. Unfortunately he was intercepted along the way by an intern.

"Dr. Uchiha, sir…" the male intern approached him timidly. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "There's a call waiting on line two for you, sir…"

"Who is it?" Itachi asked, briskly making his way over to the reception desk to answer the phone from there.

"I am not sure. They said it's in regards to your brother –"

The raven-haired man suddenly stopped. While nothing showed on his face, he felt cold dread fill its way in his stomach. "I see. Thank you." And with that said, Itachi made a detour from the receptionist desk and entered a private meeting office that was currently vacant.

Itachi Uchiha was probably the most composed surgeon known throughout the hospital. He was probably the most composed person in the whole city. He never let anything get the best of him. He always had his head on his shoulders, he was always confident, always calm… Itachi was never known to hesitate. One could not hesitate at the operating table when someone's stomach and chest was bared open to them. One had to be precise and sure. Itachi was all of those things. But as his hand lingered over the phone with one of the lines blinking to be answered, he found himself hesitating.

And so, bracing himself, the doctor picked up the phone. "This is Itachi Uchiha speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha. I am calling in regards to your younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. You are his only living relative, correct?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Uchiha…"

That cold feeling grew and grew until he was cold all over. Once the man on the other end was done speaking, Itachi hung up. All he could hear was that man's words replaying over and over again in his head as he slumped boneless into an empty chair.

…_I regret to inform you that the body of your brother was found today…_

With his elbows on his knees, the last Uchiha slumped forward, his hands covering his face and shielding away the agonized look he figured was no doubt etched on his features.

…_It appeared he's been dead for over a month…_

Itachi wasn't sure why, but everything looked blurry and his eyes felt wet.

…_I am deeply sorry, Mr. Uchiha._

_

* * *

  
_

(**phone conversation number 14**)

"Ne, Sasuke…"

"Hn, dobe."

"When you get back, can we go on a road trip? I'll be on summer vacation then… and it would be nice, I think, to go away with you. We don't have to go anywhere in particular…"

"…Why not?"

Smile. "Awesome! I can't wait. I want to see the Grand Canyon and the Statue of Liberty and Niagara Falls…"

"Whatever you want, Naruto."

"And then, and then, maybe the next-next summer, you know, the one after next summer, we can go to Europe and travel to France and Italy and Germany –"

Chuckle. "You're going to leave me broke."

Smirk. "Oh well! You said whatever I want!"

"Hn."

"…Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You know, even though I hated you for joining the army and leaving me… I – umm… er, I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I'm reallyproudofyou."

"…Dobe. Thanks."

"And-and, so is Sakura and Ino and everyone else and they all send their regards."

Silence (but Naruto knew Sasuke was smiling in spite of himself).

"…I have to go now."

"Okay…" Pause. Small voice. "Be safe…okay?"

"I will."

Silence.

"Naruto –"

"Yeah, Sasuke?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Naruto stuffed his hands in the pockets of his orange hoodie he wore over Sasuke's shirt. It was still early in the morning, so the temperature was a little chilly. Earphones were plugged in his ears as the chord trailed down to his jeans where it was attached to the IPod pocketed in his pants.

_--I've been calling for years and years and years  
and you never left me no messages –_

After he had breakfast with Sakura at the diner, Naruto walked out with his cell dialing Sasuke's number.

**This is Sasuke Uchiha. I am not available. Leave a message.**

_Leave a message after the beep. Beep._

"_Hey, bastard… I'm calling because… because you haven't called me in over a month! So… so I guess I'm kind of worried, you know? I hope nothing happened to you, because if so I'm going to have to come down there personally to drag your sorry ass back home! You better be okay… you hear me… Sasuke?!" Pause. "…I miss hearing your voice, bastard… Maybe you'll think I'm being an overly emotional woman right now, but I really am worried. And I need to hear your voice. I need you, you stupid bastard. I miss you. Call me soon, please?"_

And as Naruto walked to work, he could only hope the message reached Sasuke.

_Where are you, Sasuke?_

The blond kept his head bowed as he maneuvered through the throng of people. His steps were slow and mechanical. He didn't notice the other people around him. Everyone was faceless to him. Perhaps he was nothing more than a faceless shadow to them as well? He felt like one. The fact that he hadn't heard from Sasuke in over a month was eating away at his insides. The worry he felt was driving him insane. All sorts of scenarios were running through his mind at what could possibly have happened to his missing-in-action boyfriend.

And while Naruto would give nothing more than to be the happy-go-lucky Naruto Sakura and the others were used to, he found he honestly couldn't. He was too worried to pretend; too worried to have any time to be happy. He knew his friends and everyone who knew Sasuke were worried as well, but they weren't as attached to Sasuke as Naruto was. When Naruto would be away for a day, Sasuke would sulk and mope without him. Naruto realized he was the same when it came to Sasuke. That man was _such _a part of his life – _has _been such a big part of his life since they were children – those days and weeks and months without Sasuke around was nothing but torture.

Naruto wasn't sure what he would do if…

No, he wouldn't think about that.

With a sigh, the blond stopped with the rest of the crowd as they waited to cross the street. Eventually the streetlight turned red and the pedestrian sign signaled the go to walk. Naruto was the first to step off the sidewalk and on to the street.

Perhaps if music wasn't blaring so loudly from his earphones, he would have heard the blaring, warning honk of a car speeding his way. Perhaps he would have heard the warning shouts being yelled at him. Perhaps he could have jumped away in time.

But as Naruto lifted his head up, he only had a second to process what was happening before the collision came.

Time didn't slow down. His life didn't flash before his eyes. He saw the car, and the next instant he was rolling over the hood of the car, down the back of its trunk, and then rolling across the asphalt road. It was painful. Every roll. Every bounce. One earphone popped out, and he could practically _hear _every painful crunch of bones breaking.

He realized it was _his _bones.

And then everything stopped, and he was laying at awkward angles unaware of the stopped traffic, the panicked cries to call an ambulance, the people rushing around him to see if he was okay – _Are you alive?! Talk to me! Hey, kid! Don't die on us!_

He felt completely disoriented. Naruto couldn't remember what had happened. All he knew was that he hurt, and everything sounded so faint with exception to the music still sounding in his one ear. And the sky… the sky was spread out before him, and it was so blue and so bright. Naruto felt warm all of a sudden.

"_Stay with us, kid!"_

_--Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me…  
Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?—_

"_Naruto!"_

Someone was saying his name. Amongst the blur of faces, he found a familiar one looming over his. For a moment he thought it was Sasuke, but he realized this face was older. "Ita…ch…i…"

"Naruto, damn it—" Itachi growled, checking the blond's pulse. He was driving to Naruto's work in order to tell him the news about Sasuke when he saw the accident. He didn't know at first it was Naruto who had been hit until he ran over. And even though he was a doctor, Itachi knew just by looking at Naruto that there was nothing he could do to save the blond. He would be dead by the time the paramedics arrived. "Stay with me, Naruto!"

Naruto moaned and closed his eyes tightly before opening them again, blue eyes brightening when seeing something – or someone – passed Itachi.

And then Sasuke was there. _Sasuke was there. _He was crouching right over him, smiling, and Naruto realized he wasn't hurting anymore. Sasuke was as clear to him as the sky was.

"Sasuke…"

Itachi froze.

"S…orry… Itachi… Sasu… Sasuke is waiting… for…me…"

The pressure in his chest suddenly disappeared. He didn't feel suffocated anymore. He could breathe again. Naruto smiled a brilliant smile as he reached his hand out. Sasuke was smiling. He was _smiling. _And his smile was so warm and inviting…

"_I've found you, Sasuke."_

Sasuke took his hand.

"_No, Naruto. We've found each other."_

As Itachi watched the life fade from Naruto's eyes, as he watched the young man who he saw as his other brother take his last breath, Itachi knew that Naruto would be okay. He knew Sasuke would be okay. Because now they had each other. Even death could not keep them apart.

And he knew, after some time, he would be okay as well.

_--Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me__  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded__  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me…_

**-end.-**


End file.
